This specification relates to managing loads on an electrical grid.
An electrical grid is an interconnected network for distributing electrical power from power sources to power consumers. An electrical grid can include generating stations that produce electrical power, transmission lines that carry power over large distances to regional centers, and distribution lines that connect to individual loads. One example of an electrical grid is a microgrid that includes multiple loads and optionally power sources that can be operated in coordination with a broader public utility grid or as an electrical island.